L'autre c'est toi
by PerigrinTouque
Summary: Mon Empereur sans couronne, admire ce tu as fait, contemple le tableau de sa victoire et celui de ta défaite. Ca te fait du mal j'espère ? Désormais plus personne n'a besoin de toi.


Bonjour, bonsoir tout le monde.

J'adore Akashi vraiment, mais il fallait qu'il souffre pour ce qu'il a fait à Kuroko T_T

On ne touche pas à la pureté. Sans rire, j'ai été peinée de le voir aussi seul et abandonné par les autres. Et tout ça c'est de la faute de l'Empereur.

Parti pris : deuxième personne du singulier. On entre directement dans sa psyché.

 _Post-Winter Cup._

Bonne lecture,

Perigrin.

* * *

Oooo~ooo~oooO

 **L'autre c'est toi**

Oooo~ooo~oooO

* * *

Tu le vois là-bas, fanfaronner auprès de lui ? Lui qui n'est pas toi. Toi qui l'a laissé partir, non, toi qui l'a poussé vers la sortie.

Toi, toi et encore toi !

Apprécie le spectacle maintenant. Régale-toi de ton impuissance à l'avoir contrôlé, mon cher, tu te leurres depuis une éternité.

Tu étouffes sous ta carapace d'acier, trop amitieux d'un royaume infini. Ah tu la voulais ta Victoire, ton Armée de petits soldats bien vaillants et obéissants, ta Renommée illimitée. Goûte-la : la saveur de la défaite. Car c'est toi qui te l'aies modelé. Jour après jour avec une maîtrise d'orfèvre, un entêtement désolant. Tes poupées faites de chair et de sang s'en sont allées, loin de toi. Comme toujours tout le monde te fuit. Regarde-les, écoute-les, ils ont peur de toi, de ta folie, de ta puissance.

Tu es content mon cher ? L'Empereur n'a plus de territoire à conquérir, l'Empereur se retrouve déculotté, comme c'est risible.

Tu es risible, pathétique, navrant.

Regarde-le bien, allez n'aie pas peur ! Il est là-bas tout près et pourtant si loin. Ses coéquipiers l'entourent, le félicitent. Oh qu'il est aimé… Ta petite marionnette a coupé ses fils. Et toi tu restes impuissant au milieu de tout ce château de cartes qui s'écroule. Mais c'est de ta faute, tu l'as brisé. Il ne faut pas casser ses jouets, c'est mal. Enfin, tu es méprisable depuis ta naissance, ce n'est pas une nouveauté.

Tu es ma faiblesse que j'ai en horreur.

Crève !

Mais avant, détaille chaque contour de son visage rayonnant plus qu'auparavant. Ses yeux célestes, sans nuage, sans ton ombre pour les tacher. Imprime dans ton cerveau ce sourire si rare qui délie sa mâchoire impassible. Il n'a jamais souri comme ça pour toi n'est-ce pas ? Ca te fait mal. Tu en meurs de jalousie. Tu voudrais le tuer l'autre, l'usurpateur. Cette lumière blafarde qui lui sied mal au teint. Car avec toi il aurait étendu son talent au fin fond des Ténèbres. Son ombre aurait été immense. Aussi gigantesque que ton égo démesuré.

Avoue que tu souhaitais ardemment qu'il te sauve de toi-même, de moi, de toi, de nous. Tu l'espérais délivrance, il s'est révélé déchéance. La tienne, celle de ta gloire. Car aujourd'hui ce n'est pas toi qui brille en haut de podium, c'est lui. Lui qui aurait dû être à tes côtés. Ou en dessous, va savoir.

* * *

Qu'est-ce donc ? Tu trembles ? De rage, de désespoir ou d'amertume ?

Ce benêt lui ébouriffe les cheveux, on dirait qu'ils sont proches… Quelle belle amitié, tissée au fil du labeur et de la sueur. Il a gagné sa confiance, a apprivoisé son aura discrète. Celle que tu aimais tant. Celle que tu chérissais quand il se trouvait derrière ton dos. A présent plus personne ne te soutient, devant, en arrière, il n'y a que le vide. Le vide que tu as crée, les autres que tu as laissé derrière tes pas.

Oui, ils s'agenouillaient tous devant toi. Ils rampaient à tes pieds. Peux-tu me dire ce que tu en tires maintenant ? Rien. Mon cher, rien.

Va-t-en, ton humiliation n'a que trop duré. Avant de partir, gorge-toi de cette liesse que tu ne toucheras plus et certainement pas avec lui. Toi, tu as tout gâché.

Même tes pantins d'antan ne sont pas venus t'encourager. Ils sont vers lui ! Encore. Aucun n'a crié ton nom dans les gradins, au contraire, ils voulaient tous que tu perdes !

Tu t'imagines mon Empereur ? Personne ne croit en toi, tous t'exècrent. Ton règne n'a que trop duré, qui plus est, dominé par la terreur. On ne rassemble pas ses soldats sous la bannière de la tyrannie. Ca te fera du bien de redescendre de ta tour d'ivoire.

Oh non, tu souffres ? Comme c'est magique, comme c'est magnifique. Ca te fait quoi de ressentir l'échec ?

Toi qui ne pleure jamais relève la tête car personne ne viendra te réconforter. Tu ne le mérites pas, les perdants doivent tomber dans l'oubli.

Tu l'entends rire ? De ce rire glorieux qui résonne à tes oreilles comme un chant maléfique. Il semble changé, c'est un peu grâce à toi. Toi qui dénature toute chose en ce monde. Il pourrait venir te remercier, mais il préfère demeurer avec sa lumière. Et puis non, il en a plusieurs… Regarde, son ancienne lumière le félicite aussi, heureux et souriant. Tous se portent mieux sans ta présence nauséabonde.

Tu es transparent. Tiens comme c'est drôle, tu prends le rôle de fantôme.

Suffis, arrête de chouiner comme un gosse et déguerpis. Mais jette un dernier regard de ton œil oxy, admire-le une dernière fois parce qu'il t'a oublié. Ca sera ta punition pour avoir été un vilain garçon. Rentre et va jouer au ballon, les gagnants eux doivent s'entraîner, toi tu n'en as plus besoin.

Mon Empereur sans couronne.

 **FIN**


End file.
